


there is a design, an alignment to cry

by snsk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Scent Marking, because that's always essential, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsk/pseuds/snsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title from Sigh No More- Mumford and Sons.</p></blockquote>





	there is a design, an alignment to cry

you smell like

the party you went to

cheap alcohol, heavy perfume

it clouds your scent

your own

and i hate it

but i say nothing

you climb in beside me,

sling an arm around me

"you asleep?" - a murmur

"how was it?"

you pause.

"it's the kind of thing i would've _died_

to be invited to,

a few months back."

you sigh. your grip tightens

almost imperceptibly,

and you tell me:

"i missed you."

it's soft, and it's honest.

i turn

sudden

and nuzzle your neck,

_breathing._

i rub my scent all over your body,

slow. i linger, inhaling you.

"guess you missed me too, huh," you comment.

your fingers twist in my hair.

your heartbeat quickens when i trail my nose across your stomach. _  
_

your heart beats, steady

and you smell like _you_ again

like us.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Sigh No More- Mumford and Sons.


End file.
